


everyday's a school day

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: nagisa and karma are both teachers at the same school, who both gush about their husbands.it takes a while for the pieces to click into place.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 36
Kudos: 330





	everyday's a school day

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the assassination classroom secret santa 2020 for [angel on tumblr!](https://dreamlandsandwich.tumblr.com/) i hope you enjoy and have a happy holiday!!!!!

Shiota-sensei is a very curious individual. He has seemingly natural blue hair, a round face that perpetuates eternal youth and disturbingly fast reflexes. He’s known for encouraging his students to try and assassinate him during lessons, even going as far as to offer them prop knives and guns.

He’s scary in his own unique way.

He also wears a gold band on his ring finger but when asked about it, he changes the subject. He’s clearly unaware to the fact he casually mentions his husband near enough all the time. His students, eager to see into more of their teacher’s personal life, keep track of the mentions: they fought once when they were younger and it was the worst fight they’ve ever had, his husband is apparently very intelligent and that he tends to speak in a Southern American drawl. His students all laugh about it; Shiota’s husband must be quite the character.

He’s not the only teacher with an interesting love life; Akabane-sensei from Mathematics wears his ring around his neck but is constantly boasting about ‘the love of his life’ to the point where its known school wide that Akabane-sensei is a doting husband. If you want to get out of trigonometric functions or partial fractions, mention his husband and he’ll practically speak for Japan about it.

One day, Akabane has a beautiful bouquet of flowers on his desk, an arrangement that matches his hair colour. When the school receptionist comes to give it to him, he laughs about how they can’t keep doing this.

“Who are they from?” A student asks.

“My husband, of course,” He grins, bending down to read the tag on the bouquet. He laughs before pocketing it. “Oh my…”

“Why…are you laughing?”

“It’s an inside joke.”

“Can you explain it?”

Akabane raises an eyebrow. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re trying to get out of this lesson by making me ramble about my husband,” He wags a finger. “As much as I’d _love_ to, unfortunately, my husband won’t be on the final exam.”

While Shiota’s mystery husband causes his students to make polite conversation with him regarding the subject, Akabane’s student’s go to town with the mystery husband idea. There’s a section in the school newspaper, a poll on Twitter. One student claims Akabane is dating another teacher and that’s only kerosene to the fire.

Ship wars break out, the Twitter gets suspended three times, the school’s Wikipedia page gets locked due to vandalism. Most people _swear_ it’s the Nakamura-sensei, head of English or Okuda-sensei from Science. An anonymous source posts to the Twitter one day- ‘it’s definitely Asano btw’.

The next time Asano enters Akabane’s classroom, the room goes silent immediately. Akabane’s confused as to why.

“I’ve been trying to get you little _gremlins_ to shut up all afternoon but it’s _Asano_ that gets you quiet?” He asks, incredulous. “Guys, I’m hurt.”

Asano-sensei, the head teacher of the school with a sharp glint in his tired, purple eyes, scoffs. “They think we’re married.”

Akabane gasps, eyes flickering back between Asano and his students. “Nooooo… _him_? You guys think my standards are so low?...Now I really am hurt.”

“Daily reminder that I am your boss, and I will fire you.”

“You might be my boss, but you’ll always be second place to me!”

Asano rolls his eyes. “Question 5 on the board is wrong,” He knocks his knuckle on the whiteboard, a smug look on his face. “Sec(x) differentiates to sec(x)tan(x).”

The Twitter account rules out Asano. They then rule out Nakamura-sensei when it’s revealed when she’s dating a famous actress (but that’s another story for another day).

In the end, it’s Akabane’s own incompetence that gets him figured out. Shiota, from the English department, comes by to collect some paper and Akabane’s face goes red as his hair, all stutters. When they exchange the stack of papers, their hands briefly brush against one another’s.

Akabane smiles, _he actually smiles,_ crooked on his face. Shiota smiles softly and makes a joke about dinner later that night. After he leaves, Akabane’s facial expression makes him look like he’s just won the lottery.

Someone hacks the school’s website and changes the name of it to ‘LOVE WINS!!!’. Asano gives the student body a lecture about it but even he can’t help the small grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/waspfactor) :))
> 
> have a happy holiday and stay safe!!!!!


End file.
